YOU ME AND THE FIER
by Hendrance
Summary: The prologue taking place in the past introduces one of the later characters and gives hints to what's to happen in the present day were the story begins. Chrono CrusadeXBlue Exorcist don't own any of their material  Yaoi M/M in future chapters please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

**Arizona 1898**

**(On the way to the Ninth Bell Orphanage) **

**Care taker:** N

**N: **Yes?

**Care taker: **You need to have a name right?

**N: **Is that my name, father, N?

**(Looking outside the window)**

**Care taker:** what are you looking at?

**N:** over there, so many bodies.

**Care taker: … **

**N: **They've been killed. So much pain… So much… No! Stay away! Stay away from me!

It hurts! Aagh! it hurts! Aaagh!

**Care taker:** C-calm down! You shouldn't look at them, just let it go. Why don't you tell me about yourself instead?

**N:** Myself… well I'm seven years old, I don't know anyone; the people I meet get scared whenever they learn of my powers…

Oh! Will Rin be at the Orphanage too?

**Care taker: **Rin?

**N:** The person in my dreams, a shadow covers his face it makes him look dark, big... and scary.

**N:** Whenever I look at him, his crying. I wonder why, maybe he'll tell me when I meet him.

**Care taker: … **If you saw him, then I'm sure you will meet him some day.

**N:** And when that day comes, he will be the one that will take my life.

**Chapter one **

**Trial and Error**

**2011 Kiro Japan**

**Rin:** Ugh I'm late again; I can't believe that interview lasted for three hours! And for what, a stupid job as a sales clerk. (Looking up at the sky, and noticing the time) Crap! Its 9:00 p.m.! I need to get home quick, or I'm not going to hear the end of it from father.

**Thugs: **Look at that dog laying there in the street, wasting space, and just waiting to die. Hey! Hikabi! Pass me my bb gun; I'm going to put this dog out of its misery. I doubt anyone would care if we painted this park a little redder.

**Hikabi: **Here you go Sam.

**Sam: **I said my bb gun! Not what ever that is, wait is that a real gun! O well since its going to die anyways, it doesn't matter how we kill it.

**Hikabi:** Come here doggy.

**Dog:** (starting to growl)

**Hikabi:** AHHH! It bit me!

**Sam:** Stop playing, and get the dog over here.

**Hikabi**: Sam that fucking dog bit me!

**Sam:** I don't care, just move so I can shoot it already.

**Rin:** Hey! What do you think you're doing!

**Sam:** Nothing, just doing this dog a favor, now back off kid.

**Rin: **YOU BASTARDS!

**Sam:** Wait what! AHHH!

**Hikabi:** Sam!

**Sam:** (bleeding in the floor) Uggh…

**Hikabi:** Are you ok?

**Sam:** What do you think!

**Hikabi:** Your lip is bleeding, and you have a black eye, I'm guessing not well?

**Sam:** You think! What are you? How did you move so fast! You freak! You demon! Just… Just… Get away from us.

**Rin:** You think Im the monster, you were about to kill this dog just for fun! With people like you we don't need demons!

**Hikabi:** let me help you up.

**Sam:** Get off of me! I can get up by my self.

**Hikabi:** let's just leave Sam.

**Rin:** Yeah, run away!

**Rin:** …

**At the monastery:**

**Yukio: **Rin what happened to you!

**Rin:** Nothing, can you just get me some bandages.

**Yukio:** K, just wait a sec, and you do know dad is really mad right now, because of how long it took you to get back, and now you got into another fight. Well frankly he isn't going to like you much tonight at dinner. Did you at least get the job?

**Rin: **…

**Yukio:** (While looking through the medicine cabinets) well did you?

**Rin:** No.

**Yukio:** Why? This is the fourth job this week you messed up on. What happened?

**Rin:** I don't know, some people just don't like me.

**Yukio:** You know that's not true.

**Father Fujimoto: **Your back Rin. I see that you got into another fight.

**Rin:** …

**Father: **Its fine, im not mad at you, im just glad that you came back safe, well in one pies, he is in one piece right Yukio.

**Yukio:** Yes dad, Im just patching him up.

**Father:** well it's not completely unfortunate that you didn't get the job.

**Rin:** "why is he acting so calm? O well ill just go with it." Where?

**Father:** I got you a new job; you don't even need an interview; it's tomorrow at 3:00pm at Tami's Market in Seventh Street.

**Rin: **Wait I don't need to interview?

**Father:** No.

**Rin:** Yes! I might finally get a job!

**Yukio:** Im glad you're exited.

**Rin:** Are you kidding im psyched!

**Priest:** Father someone is waiting for you outside.

**Father:** I'll be right there.

**Rin:** where is dad going?

**Yukio:** I don't know lets follow him and see.

**Father:** (leaning down and talking to a little girl) how are you doing today?

**Little girl:** (clutching on her teddy bear) those things are back.

**Father:** Hum, I see… Well here's what you can do, if you see them again you should call for your parents, they will be always there for you to protect you, and if that isn't enough, u can call me. That's what an exorcist is for. (Giving her a worm smile)

**Rin:** what was that about?

**Yukio:** I don't know, but let's not intrude any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Birthday**

_Tami's market-_

**Mrs. Tami: **Hurryup! Those boxes aren't going to move themselves!

**Rin: **I just finished washing the bathrooms!

**Mrs. Tami: **I don't care its part of your job, so do it!

**Rin:** Come on those bathrooms were filthy! Ugh… People just don't know how to use the bathroom anymore.

**Mrs. Tami: **What did you say!

**Rin:** N-Noth-Nothing!

**Mrs. Tami: **Just Hurry and place those boxes in front of the store, got it!

**Rin:** (looking down in defeat) Yes maim…

**Worker Bhai:** why are you treating him so hard?

**Tami:** He just needs to get use to working hard that's all.

**Bhai:** Really, that's all?

**Tami:** … Well I only gave him the job just because I owed his dad a favor.

**Bhai:** but he has proven himself to be a good worker.

**Tami:** I guess.

**Rin: **I'm finally done! Ugh but how long did it take me… 2 hours! How did that happen..? Oh yeah all those vases I tumbled over. Well if she ever finds out ill just blame it on Bhai.

**Little girl:** Hey come back! Give me back my scarf.

**Rin: "**Isn't that the little girl from last night?" It is the little girl from last night! Hey what's wrong!

**Little girl:** (shyly) that fairy took my scarf.

**Rin:** (now looking at the direction of the scarf) _**What**_! "W-What is that!" Hold on little girl ill be right back with your scarf just stay put. ( now chasing after the small figure holding the scarf)Hey! come back! "What is that thing, it looks like some sort of monkey, but the last time I checked monkeys had two eyes, this one is a lot smaller and only has one eye. "Hopefully it doesn't run into the store." Crap! It ran into the store, dam it!

Crap! I lost it were did it go!

_**Pedestrian:**_Hey were you looking for this?

**Rin:** "It's the scarf!" were did you get this!

_**Pedestrian:**_ I found it in the floor near the boxes over there.

Rin: (looking at the direction were the pedestrian is pointing) "Fuckin Monkey" get off of there!

_**Pedestrian:**_ Those boxes are going to fall on that little girl!

**Rin:** Shit! I tolled her to stay back there! Hey little girl watch out!

**Little girl: **AHHH!

**Bhai:** call an ambulance! Hey Rin are you ok?

**Rin:** (holding on to the little girl) Dam it! Call an ambulance!

_**Pedestrian: **_(looks down and notices something on the floor) **…**

_At Shiya Park-_

**Rin: ** "Why didn't anybody do anything, people just walked passed that…that thing! Could they not see it? Maybe that's it." Ugh, I hope that girl is ok…

**Pedestrian:** Don't worry the ambulance got there in time, she'll be just fine.

**Rin:** Hey aren't you that guy I met back at the store?

**Pedestrian:** hahaha, yes it's me.

**Rin:** what's so funny!

**Pedestrian:** You know, I don't really know, maybe it's the ice cream that is still on your hair.

**Rin: **(blushing) "crap! It had to be ice cream boxes" Why are you here!

_**Pedestrian:**_ There's no need to get loud. I just thought that that you might need some help getting home, after all those boxes fell on you, but it looks like your doing just fine. Oh and you dropped this.

**Rin:** …

**Pedestrian:** When you ran to protect the little girl it fell out of your uniform, I thought I should bring it back to you.

**Rin:** Thanks…

**Pedestrian:** it's a nice picture.

**Rin:** It's of me and my brother when we were little… Thanks.

**Pedestrian:** No problem, OH! I forgot to introduce myself I'm N; you are?

**Rin:** Rin, Rin Okumaru.

**N:** Nice to meat you Rin.

**Rin: **Do you live around here?

**N:** Well I just moved to town a couple weeks ago, I…

**Rin:** you what?

**N:** What are those things bats? Their everywhere!

**Rin:** watch out!

**N:** Aagh! What did you do that for?

**Rin:** it was going to attack you!

**N:** I can take care of myself, thank you very much.

(Both N, and Rin trying to get up)

**Sam:** _I knew I would find you here, I've bin looking everywhere for you._

_**Rin:**_What are you doing back here!

**N:** what's wrong with that guy, it looks like his rotting, and are those horns on his head!

_**Sam:**_ _who is he, one of your little friends? O well more fun for us! Jizo! Roy! Pin him down! Hikabi, you hold on to his friend, __**we**__ don't want any interruptions._

**N:**we?

Don't you fucking touch me! Aagh! ...

_**Sam:**_ _Hahahaha he's got some fight in him! Hold him still!_

(Rin now pinned down in the floor) _What to do with you… Hum I know! In the past it all use to be an eye for an eye, the last time we saw you made us look like a total morons, you practically made us eat dirt, and now Its my turn to make you suffer!_

**Hikabi:** What are you doing with that metal rod?

_**Sam:**_ _Remember an eye for an eye, and now I'm going to yank his right out!_

**Jizo:**What is wrong with you?

**Roy:**You're going to kill him!

_**Sam:**_ _No! Didn't you here me! I'm just going to squeeze those eyes out of his little squishy human head._

**N: **Let him go!

_**Sam:**_ _Shut your mouth! Or ill fucking deform that little pretty face of yours_.

**N:** Ugh…

**Voice:** Get away from him you Monster!

**Sam:** (turning rapidly in the direction of the voice) _YOU! Hahahaha! Now everyone is here._

**Rin:** Dad!

**Roy:** Hey lets just leave Sam.

**Sam:** _NO! I'm going to finish this little worm!_

**Jizo:** You're insane! Let's just go, come on!

**Hikabi:** yeah I'm out.

**Sam:** _Leave you fucking cowards we don't need you! AHHHH! WRARRRR!_

**N:**What's happening to him!

**Father:** Rin take your friend out of here! Ill handle him.

**Rin:** But! But!

**Father:** Go! Go now!

**Rin:** Ugh… Come on lets go!

**N:** (being tugged by the hand) Where are we going!

**Rin:** to the monastery!

**N:** why a monastery!

**Rin:** that's were I live, we'll be safe their; come on those bats are caching up. We just need to cross this bridge to the top of that building and take the stairs down.

**N:**!

**Rin:** why did you stop!

**N:** are those dogs?

**Mutated Dogs:** UGR! WRARRR!

**Rin:** crap! Come on this way!

**N:** What's going on! Those dogs were decaying!

**Rin:** I don't know! Just run faster! Their catching up! Come on hurry through this door!

**N:** Hurry! Close it! Close it!

**Rin:** (THUD!)(You here the dogs in the other side of the door trying to get in.) "Panting" hey com on were almost there.

**N:** (running out of breath) huhuhuh ok.

_At the monastery-_

**N:** is this it?

**Rin:** yeah, come on let's go inside.

**Priest Remington:** don't worry, we put a protection berior around the church, those monsters won't be able to get in.

(The door opens and everyone turns simultaneously)

**Rin:** Dad!

**Father:** Rin we need to talk…

(In back of the church)

**Father:** I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time… It was my duty to tell you when the time came.

**Rin:** What's wrong dad?

**Father:** Rin your not… You're not human.

**Rin:** What- What are you saying!

**Father:** you were left in my care when you and your brother were just infants, I promised I would raise you two like you were my own sons. I saw both you and Yukio grow up. I promised that when the time came I would give you this.

**Rin:** …

**Father:** Rin? I'm sorry I lied to you all this years, but please I love both you and your brother like you were my own, please take this.

**Rin:** what is this?

**Father:** It's a Koma, a sword that was entrusted to me.

…

**Rin: **I trusted you… Yukio and I looked up to you! We wanted to be like you! A grate person like you! How can you lye straight to our faces…

**Father:** I'm sorry… please forgive me.

**N: **…

**Rin:** It will be hard to forgive you but you're still my Fath..!

**Father:** AAHHHHH!

**Priests:** What's wrong with Father Fujimoto?

**Father:** NO! NO! NO! AAHHHH!

(All the candles in the church start to burn a blue flame)

**Priest Remington:** NO! Not this!

(The father starts to bleed from both his eyes and his nostrils, as everyone watches in horror)

**Rin:** D-Dad?

**Father:** _YES._

**Pries Remington: **Rin get away from him!

**Rin:** what's going on! Dad what's wrong!

_**Possessed father:**_ _ahh yes, this body fits perfectly. _

**Priest Remington: **In the house of in the presence of Satan I vanquish thee!

_**Satan:**_ _Huhh? O me? HAHAHAHAH, you think you can just say a few words and just be rid of me? HA! I'm afraid it doesn't work that way; I came to get something that belongs to me. Oh yes! How can I forge about you Rin? I haven't seen you for so long… (Smiles) Happy Birthday my son._

**N: …**


End file.
